Fairy Tail's Celestial
by Whiskas2
Summary: After Tenshi decides to cause trouble in Gensokyo for a chance at excitement yet again, Yukari quickly appears and banishes the celestial to an another world. A world filled with crazy and powerful mages who can't stop causing unnecessary property destruction. Will she mature in Fiore and stop fighting people for cheap thrills to satisfy her boredom? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

High above the ground upon which people of the fantastical realm of Gensokyo walked, on a rocky and uneven, yet still covered in vibrant plant life land of Bhava Agra, or simply Heaven, a lone figure stood.

It was a girl with long blue hair who wore a white button-up blouse with a red bow at the collar and a blue dress with a light blue bow on the back and brown lace-up boots. She had an apron with cloud patterns on her dress with a rainbow-patterned shard link around it, and on her head was a black hat decorated with two peaches and leaves.

She closed her dark red eyes and slowly raised her hands. In them, a small, thin, black cylinder with a red bead on it's bottom and a small tail of gray hairs appeared. It spat out a tight gout of flames that quickly took form of a sword, before the flames sputtered out, leaving a wavering golden blade. She slowly raised the Sword of Hisou above her head.

She took a deep breath.

"Eldest Daughter, are you truly sure you wish to proceed further?" A woman floated down to stand beside her from above.

She opened her eyes. Gripped her blade tighter. Looking to the side she saw a woman with red eyes and short violet-blue hair. She had a white and red shirt on, as well as a long black skirt, and a fedora with a red bow and two long ribbons extending out. There was a long, white and red shawl entwined along her arms and blouse.

She breathed out.

"Iku. You won't stop me from doing this."

The oarfish youkai regarded her quietly for a moment.

"I'd need to know what you truly intend to do first. Do you simply want to cause trouble for the surface dwellers for your own amusement again? You remember what happened last time don't you?"

The girl only scowled in response.

"Is Lord Nai ignoring you again?"

Her scowl deepened but this time she responded.

"Father always ignores me and mother is the same as him. Ever since they started wanting to attain their accursed enlightenment, they've ignored me. It started with them asking me to stop bothering them because of their meditations and ended with them not acknowledging my existence. I thought that maybe they changed when they took me to Heaven with them. But no, they haven't."

She lowered her slightly shaking hands and left the sword in her right before turning around to face a sad looking Iku.

"I've never understood how they, how any celestial, how _anyone_ could live like this-" She ranted angrily as swept her left hand across the idyllic landscape. "-It's so peaceful, so carefree, so _boring_. Anything fun they could do, they don't even enjoy. Reaching enlightenment killed all of their earthly desires. They don't do things because they enjoy them, they do them to pass time or to _socialize_. Every day of every week of every month of every _year!_ " She shouted.

And then she smiled.

"But that day when I caused that earthquake in Gensokyo? People from all over the surface came up to kick my ass. Some of them even succeeded! So I later came down to fight them again for fun. Those few weeks of fighting with them, they were the most fun I've ever had in my _entire life_."

Her eyes hardened.

"Even now, if anyone ever talks to me, it's only about how I'm not behaving appropriately. And I just can't take it anymore!"

The woman's sighed in response.

"Elde- Tenshi. I won't stop you from causing a second earthquake. Mostly because I wouldn't be able to-" She added with a small smile. "-as a mere Messenger of the Dragon Palace. But _please_. Reconsider. Think about those people. Do you really wish to aggravate all of them further? Wouldn't it be better to simply come down to Gensokyo and request a duel personally instead? Your reputation with the surface dwellers is awfully low already. Please. Think this through again." She said, desperate worry trickling through her words.

"Hmph. Where's the fun if they don't go all out to get revenge? I don't want to live a boring life like that. I'll take interesting anytime." She shot back, causing the older woman to grimace.

"Very well then, Tenshi. I'll go about warning the innocents on the surface then. It wouldn't do for them to get caught up in the mess you're about to create."

"Fine." The girl turned and raised her sword again. But before she could drive it into the ground, Iku's arms gently enveloped her from behind.

"What the-" She yelped.

"Stay safe, Tenshi. And for what it's going to be worth, I'm sorry" The woman whispered in her ears, a sad note in her voice for some reason, before flying off to do her job.

"H-hey!" She stammered out, blushing lightly. She wouldn't admit to anyone, even herself, but ever since they've met she started considering the woman as a new mother figure. Especially since her own mother seemed content with never talking to her again.

"Who does she think she is anyway? And why was she sorry?" The girl mumbled embarrassed, before shaking her head. It wasn't important now.

She took a moment to compose herself and raised her sword yet again. She took an another deep breath.

And then she plunged it into the ground before her, channeled her magic into the blade and used her ability to manipulate the earth.

At first glance, it would appear to have achieved nothing but Tenshi knew better. She could feel the dirt shifting beneath her feet, ever so slightly. The solid rock below it following suit. It took a few seconds but she could feel the ground of Gensokyo, hundreds of meters below trembling. She pulled the sword out of the earth and turned to leave. She had to get ready before they arrive. She wondered who would come first. The shrine maiden or the witch? Or mayb-

"My, my. It seems you're causing a new incident, you naughty celestial." She heard a voice creepily whisper in her ears.

"Gah!" She started, turning around and swinging her sword at the offender.

The voice's owner was a woman with long, blond hair covered by a pink mob cap with a thin red ribbon. She wore a deep purple dress and held a pink lacy parasol in her right hand. Her clothes and tips of her free flowing hair were decorated with small red ribbons. But the two traits which allowed Tenshi to identify her instantly with, were her piercing, golden eyes and the fact that only the upper half of her body was visible, coming out of a hole in reality filled with purple eyes, some of which were looking at her. Before her was Yukari Yakumo, The Legendary Gap Youkai, Border of Phantasm and one of the youkai sages of Gensokyo. One of the people who managed to beat her before. Effortlessly, even.

And she was looking extremely _displeased_. And despite the sinking feeling in her gut, Tenshi didn't let her alarm show.

"I should have figured you would be the first one here."

The gap youkai's eyes narrowed.

"Yes. You should have. Now, it is time to discuss your punishment."

"Punishment?" She repeated dumbly. Fear started to creep inside her mind.

"Yes." The gap in space moved itself downwards, showing the rest of herself.

"If you're not here to fight me then get out." Tenshi commanded with false bravado.

"Despite knowing that there will be consequences to it, you decided to cause a second earthquake on the surface." Yukari ignored her, taking a step forward. "And for that, you _will_ be punished."

Tenshi gulped and pointed her blade at the woman's throat.

"Stay away. Fight me or leave." She balled up her left hand into a fist and the other hand holding the sword shook.

"You should have listened to your caretaker when she asked you to reconsider your course of action Tenshi Hinanawi." The words froze Tenshi's blood in her veins.

"You were eavesdropping on us?!"

"No. You see, _celestial,_ I make a point in knowing about everything happening in Gensokyo. From the time you first caused an incident I've been carefully watching what you were doing. I gave that oarfish a chance to make you stand down, a chance she _begged_ for and you wasted it. So now, the last matter is that of your punishment." Yukari's tone was cold, her smile vicious.

Tenshi trembled. Her eyes were wide in terror, breath frantic and her heart hammered in her chest. She took a step back and tripped over something, falling on her butt.

"W-what are you going to do? You can't kill me or the celestials will cry out for your blood! They may not like me but I'm still one of them!" She shouted, standing up and backing away. This was bad. She didn't consider the possibility of the gap hag being this mad about this!

"Oh, I won't _kill_ you." The blonde woman spoke and her tone was as cold as the South Pole. She put her parasol over her shoulder and pointed her index finger in Tenshi's direction. Then, she spoke with a voice booming across the entire field.

"I, Yukari Yakumo with authority given to me as a youkai sage and overseer of Gensokyo hereby declare Tenshi Hinanawi guilty of repeated disturbance of peace across the entire land with irresponsible use of her power. Her sentence is banishment to a different world for an indeterminate amount of time, to be carried out immediately." Tenshi gaped and she felt a gap open behind her, starting to suck her in.

"W-wait! Stop! Please!" She screamed, eyes closed as the air rushed into the unknown past her. She plunged the Sword of Hisou into the ground with both hands before her trying to anchor herself to the ground but it was of no use. The pull only increased in it's power over time and she felt the grip her feet had on the ground fade.

When she opened her eyes again a few seconds later she saw Yukari walking towards her, completely unbothered by the raging winds and the pull of the gap. She touched the hilt of the blade Tenshi was holding with and it broke apart into the flames that formed it before they were quickly extinguished.

And as the blue haired girl flew into the portal screaming, she could see her judge staring with a satisfied smirk, waving her goodbye.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, here it is, my first crossover on this site. Hopefully people like, even if this is just a prologue for now. The title of this fic is Fairy Tail's Celestial and as I've stated in my other piece of fanfiction on this site, this title is temporary until I find a better one, although it has a chance of being made permanent. Arc titles and other such things might change as well later on, though their content will (probably) stay the same. Updates will be irregular as well since me writing depends on my motivation, mood and school.**

 **As a second smaller note, I didn't really know how to write Yukari here and it ended with me making her a bit too hostile, I think.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this and I know this isn't much but the first chapter will feature the Fairy Tail characters and how they find our protagonist.**


	2. Chapter 1: Mount Vulcan Arc

**Mount Vulcan Arc: Off To a Bad Start!**

"Erza, I know you made our team a real thing, what with the official announcement back at the guild, or what we managed to have rebuilt of it for now but I think we'd like to know some details about the mission you're dragging us on for before you, you know, _do it._ " The black haired teenager with spiky black hair complained as he held his hands with interlaced fingers behind his head. He wore a furred white coat along with a simple white shirt below it and black pants. A necklace resembling a sword with a stone inside it hung from his neck.

"Speak for yourself Gray." A pink haired young man of roughly the same age responded in stead of the armored redhead leading their group.

"I for one don't need the details," He slammed his fist into his open palm "I just know Erza is taking us on a mission where we get to kick someone's ass!" He wore an outfit that consisted of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat and an identically colored cloth around his waist that reached his knees, held by a belt, white knee-length trousers tied with black ribbons and a scale-patterned scarf around his neck.

Gray rolled his eyes.

"That's just because you're a reckless idiot who always rushes into whatever fight he stumbles upon head first Natsu."

They both instantly turned to each other and slammed their foreheads together.

"Oh yeah, stripper boy? Wanna say that to my face?" Natsu growled.

"I just did flame breath!" Gray responded, raising his voice.

And their fists started flying.

"Honestly, I'm still amazed at their ability to start arguments every time they talk to each other for longer than a few seconds." The blonde haired girl beside Erza said, looking back at the two boys punching each other and shouting childish insults. She had a ponytail on the left side of her head, tied with a blue ribbon with the rest of her hair running free. She wore a white shirt with a blue cross spanning the entirety of it, as well as blue skirt and knee-high black boots. There was a brown belt around her waist and on it was a metal band with a bunch of silver and golden keys hanging off of it.

"That's Natsu and Gray for ya!" A blue cat with white wings extending out of his back exclaimed loudly as he flied circles above the two women slowly.

"Happy's right. It's simply how they behave around each other Lucy. You already know they're friends despite their… differences." The redheaded woman wore a steel gray breastplate with a golden cross on it, along with shoulder pads connected to it and gauntlets on her forearms. Same as the blonde near her, she had a blue skirt and knee-high boots.

"I know, I know. Part of their charm, I guess." Lucy conceded with a sigh. After a while of walking and hearing the pair of boys argument get drowned out by the distance they were putting between them, she asked.

"Gray was right though, why _did_ you drag us off so suddenly? Was the mission so important?"

Erza nodded.

"There's been an urgent request from the village we're traveling to now. They live under the foot of the Mount Vulcan, named after the dense population of the monsters that live on it-"

"Are these the same type of Vulcan that I helped Natsu save Macao from on Mt. Hakobe?" Lucy interjected.

Erza shook her head.

"These Vulcans are different from the one you've encountered before. They look a fair bit different but the main difference is that they are a highly aggressive and more powerful variant of Vulcans, called Blood Vulcans. These ones not only have Take Over magic but they're also capable of copying their opponent's magic. Thankfully they don't inherit the skill of it's user, or else they'd be a serious threat to the safety of the surrounding area but they still remain plenty dangerous. However, they aren't what has the villagers truly worried."

The redhead's gaze steeled as she stared towards the mountain they were slowly approaching.

"Someone or _something_ has been causing avalanches on the top of Mount Vulcan. The first one has nearly destroyed the village and only a few days ago were they able to send someone with a mission request. They think some wizard had their magic copied by one of the bigger specimens and it's been trying to dominate all of the pack on the mountain. Not only that, but some of the avalanches contained badly injured Vulcans and or their dead bodies. However the town's guard was luckily able to deal with the threat they posed, given the state they generally arrived on the bottom in."

"That's terrible!" Both Lucy and Happy exclaimed. But, after a second a darker thought entered the blonde's head. "Hey, Erza… do you think this might be the work of some dark guild?" She asked, worried.

"I don't know Lucy." Erza admitted. "But if that's true..." Her fists tightened.

"They'll have a lot to answer for."

* * *

 _ **Around two weeks earlier, on top of Mount Vulcan...**_

Tenshi's scream of terror continued as she was thrown out of the gap between dimensions. She saw it close behind her and wink out of existence, before she let out a grunt of pain as she impacted the cold, hard ground.

She laid there for a while, eyes wide open, shaking and trembling, trying to calm down. She took in a deep breath and immediately choked on the air infused with… something.

"Guh! What the hell is wrong with this air?" She grasped at her throat. It took her a moment to realize it probably was this world's version of magic. It felt… wildly different. She'd hesitate to call it wrong, however… It felt thicker, heavier, bearing down on her body from the outside like it was simultaneously trying to crush her, as well as try to fill her, only to get denied entry from her body by her own magic. Oh, and it felt _slightly_ stronger in comparison to magic from Gensokyo.

Which lead to the second 'issue'.

There was plenty of magic in Gensokyo due to it's status as the only haven for fantastical creatures and anything mystical but in this world?

The only descriptor she could give this was that this was like if humanity never lost faith in fantasy and it still wouldn't do it justice. This world was simply _overflowing_. They could never possibly run out of it. Not in a million years.

She shuddered. After a few more breaths she started slowly getting used to slightly burning sensation in her larynx. Only then did she start paying more attention to her surroundings.

"Whoa… I'm really high up, aren't I?" She whispered.

The celestial was up on a pretty sizable flat top of a seemingly high mountain. Seemingly taller than even Bhava-Agra but she knew better. Heaven was strangely constructed and in one place if you looked down, Gensokyo would be mere hundreds of meters below. In others you would be near the top of the Stratosphere. Celestials never cared for the impossibilities of such an arrangement; Which was made even stranger with the fact that the top of Youkai Mountain connected to lower portions of Heaven, despite there being no visible passage between the two if you looked from a large enough distance. In fact, the path seemed to appear only when it was traveled and was always covered in heavy fog. Supposedly Celestial and Tengu elders knew how that worked but she never cared enough to ask.

She stood up and walked over to the edge. She _had_ landed pretty close to it – thankfully she hadn't tumbled over it or else she would have started a long, arduous and incredibly painful journey to the bottom of it.

"I'll need to find a way back. Iku will be so worried..." Tenshi sighed and rubbed her eyes. She grimaced and thought back of what happened just a few minutes before.

"I'm going to make her pay." The celestial said darkly, before gazing down at the ground below. She tried sending out a pulse of magic down the rock of the mountain to judge it's height more precisely but it was stopped a hundred or so meters below her, losing strength and slowly dissipating as it traveled through the stone infused with this realm's energy.

"So much for learning how tall this thing is." She sighed. Visually, she'd give it a good two to three thousand meters. Maybe three thousand five hundred on a good day. The clouds around the place raining snow made it hard to see, so she had to look at farther land which had clear skies. That ruined her ability to measure the distance correctly however.

"Guess I'll have to fly down."

She tried to lift off the dirt.

Nothing happened.

She frowned. Jumped and tried again.

Her feet failed to _not_ make contact with the earth again.

"Oh no!" Tenshi's eyes widened with the sudden realization.

"I can't fly here! This magic is so thick that my own can't get me get off the ground!" She sank to her knees.

"Maybe the keystone..." Her voice was wavered, full of doubt. The artifact which each Celestial was required to make in order to seal the energy their ascension to Heaven generated. It was a necessary restraining bolt; Not doing so would result in a catastrophe if they were to try and use or expel their magic in any meaningful way. There was even a phrase for such a situation.

' _Once the dam opens it's floodgates, it can never be closed. It will either flood the world or destroy itself in the process'._

However the keystones themselves were perfectly secure and able to be tapped for their near limitless reservoir. In fact it was said that not only did they contain the Celestial's energy, but their potential as well, restraining their ability to grow until emptied. They also doubled as a handy transportation device – they obeyed the commands of their Celestial and as such could be ridden to their location of choice, if one did not feel like walking there. Not necessarily a fast means of travel but it beat taking the long way around Bhava-Agra's 'staircases' as one could simply float upwards on them. Since the staircases were actually steep hills with no actual stairs. Very heavenly, as she was assured many times.

Tenshi focused. Held out her hands and tried to call for her keystone. The connection was there, however it was severely weakened by the dimensional barrier. It consequently failed to appear in front of her.

"Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit, _Damn it!"_ Tenshi started slamming her fists into the solid rock, crushing it and causing several nearly undetectable tremors near her. She continued to pour out her frustration on the earth over the course of several minutes before her hands started to feel sore. She looked them over and saw that they were covered in small bruises and tiny cuts.

"This is so unfair..." The blue haired girl whimpered, her head cast down to look at her bleeding hands.

She wanted to cry. She wanted Iku to hug her again and tell her everything was going to be alright. She wanted to-

Loud growls came from behind her.

Tenshi raised her head and slowly looked back.

There were a couple of monkey-like creatures standing a good ways of and staring at her hungrily. Their fur was bloody red, an odd choice given they probably lived here, on a snow covered mountain, which would make them stand out all the time. Their arms and hands were huge compared to a human's and they supported their massive torsos with them as opposed to their small legs. They also had scaly, spiked tails swishing behind their backs. Their heads had large, pointy ears and their faces were pretty human-looking. If humans had fur on their faces and savage, murderous expressions all the time, that is.

"You." Tenshi stood up slowly and pointed at them with her right, slightly bleeding index finger.

They looked at each other, seemingly amused before starting to move forward.

"Have come at an excellent time." She said coldly, looking at them from under her hat and cracking her knuckles menacingly, ignoring the pain. She summoned the Sword of Hisou in her right hand. It burst into flames, although it took much longer than usual for them to solidify.

"I figure I need some stress relief right about now." The celestial's voice overflowing with irritation.

The beasts beat their hands against their chests and let out primal howls in an attempt to intimidate her.

Tenshi was not impressed. She let out a shout of her own, nearly rivaling theirs in sheer ferocity.

With a war cry on their lips, both groups charged.

And the mountain shook in the wave of their clash.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Here I am, with the first chapter that is not the prologue! I apologize for the lack of quality in the first part by the way. I rushed it since I had the motivation and was afraid to lose it. Also I had the second part written first, and planned to do the first last Friday but I had a visit with a dentist some time ago and long story short all four of my wisdom teeth need to be removed and the first removal was scheduled on said Friday.**

 **Yeah, that was some unfortunate timing. Only today has the swelling gone down enough for me not to feel like shit with every breath. Plus side is no Physical Education for six weeks.**

 **Onto more important stuff!**

 **1\. More awkward descriptions which I mostly copied from the wiki since I _majorly suck_ at descriptions normally. If you want me to stop doing that feel free to mention it and I'll try to cut it down to smaller ones, like only general looks.**

 **2\. Please tell me if I'm portraying Team Natsu incorrectly. I still haven't gotten around to re-watching Fairy Tail or even just reading the manga and I had to make do with wiki usage and what I remember from the first time I watched the anime.  
**

 **3\. Responding to some of the reviews!**

 **Cj145 - I know right? Partly the reason I chose to write this instead of other ideas I have currently. Don't get your hopes up to high, Tenshi will mature at some point... probably.**

 **The Dark Hour - Thanks! I hope you'll continue liking it as it continues to progress. Also I seriously didn't know how to do Yukari. This is the second time I make her out to be so bad in my fanfics!**

 **Archer1eye - I have planned a great deal of things. Most of the really cool stuff that will happen is in the later Arcs sadly, but I hope to reach that in a reasonable time frame. And yeah I suck at descriptions.**

 **TheRealCactoos - Tyranny of Heaven sounds amazing for a Tenshi-centric fic I'll tell you that. But it doesn't really apply here as you'll see eventually. She won't be very tyrannical nor heavenly later on.**

 **Derago - I've read that one too and it is sad to see a fic with potential get put on the bus.**

 **I hope to write a new chapter soon! (Looks at his timetable) Soonish! Have a great week people!**


	3. Chapter 2: Mount Vulcan Arc

**Mount Vulcan Arc: Avalanche!**

"Hey Erza, that's the place we're heading for, right?" Natsu asked pointing at the snow covered top of the mountain, which has just reared it's head over the horizon.

The redhead in question squinted her eyes, gazing in the direction he pointed, before nodding.

"It is indeed Natsu. The village should be on the other side of the on it." She answered.

"So are we going up there as soon as we reach it or do you want to check up on the villagers first?" Gray called out from his place at back of their group.

"The village first." She replied with no hesitation in her voice. "We need to makes sure they're still holding up well."

The pink haired boy groaned.

"Oh man, we're not gonna get up there tonight are we? I was looking forward to some butt kicking!"

"We wouldn't make it up halfway before the night came Natsu." Lucy interjected. "I don't really think it's a good idea to climb the mountain of this size in the middle of the night. We should be able to get some rooms in the village for this night and we'll start the climb first thing in the morning."

"Good idea Lucy." Their leader nodded to the blonde.

"Thanks Erza."

"So any ideas as to what we're gonna be up against? Aside from the overgrown monkeys?" Gray asked.

"Hopefully it's _just_ the monkeys..." Lucy muttered under her nose.

"Maybe it's gonna be some dark guild freaks we can beat up." Natsu offered.

"Giant mountain fish!" Happy exclaimed.

" _Whatever_ it is, remember that we're here to stop the avalanches first and foremost. And you should not dismiss the Vulcans so readily Gray. That confidence is a trait a lot of their victims share." The red head warned.

"If you say so." He shrugged, conceding the point.

They continued on in silence, considering the task ahead.

* * *

"Well, we're finally here and the village is still standing, if a bit roughed up. Seems you didn't need to be so concerned, Erza." Gray commented offhand, speeding up slightly so he could catch up to the group, gazing about the piles of snow gathered outside the settlement here and there.

"Thankfully so. But this doesn't mean nothing will happen until the morning yet, so be ready any time." She announced, a little relieved.

"We need to ask about the rooms." Lucy reminded them, right before everyone's but Erza's stomachs growled in unison. "And we could ask about dinner too." She continued, blushing slightly.

"Now that you mention it, I _am_ pretty hungry..." Natsu remarked, giving Happy a look, which he returned. They both tensed.

"Race you to the restaurant!" Both shouted at the same time and raced of in a hurry. The other three stared for a moment.

"Do you think they realize there may be no restaurants here?" Lucy asked after a while, a small smile on her face.

"Doubt it. Once they get an idea in their heads..." Gray shook his head, smirking.

"They'll come up sooner or later. For now we should seek out the village's elder." Erza replied.

"You there!" They all turned, to see a brown haired teenager run up to them, skidding to a halt a few meters before the trio.

"Are you the Fairy Tail mages?" He asked after taking a moment catch his breath.

"We are." Erza confirmed, taking a step forward.

"Oh, thank the gods! These avalanches have only been getting worse, and we fear the next one may bury our village completely! Thankfully the bigger ones have avoided our side of the mountain for now, but surely with enough time..." He shook his head. "Anyway I shouldn't delay longer. You must be tired and hungry after your travels and you should still meet elder Mathilda before retiring for the night. You can call me George." He pointed to himself with his thumb before waving for them to follow him as he turned on his heel back towards the settlement.

"It must feel terrible to be living on the edge like this… knowing disaster could strike at any moment." Lucy quietly said.

George turned his head to the blonde.

"Truth be told, we have a minute or two of warning each time. The clouds tend to gather above the mountain top before anything unusual happens. Enough for everyone to hide in their homes, but that won't help us if we get buried." He explained, tone unsettled.

"The clouds gather?" Erza asked, sounding interested.

"Every time." George shook his head. "The strange thing is sometimes there are no clouds in the first place. They come out of the blue and the next moment you're being soaked in the rain, or the snow is making up for the lack of avalanches. And it doesn't stop there. Sometimes there's a dense fog limiting your vision, other times it's some kind of mist that seems to mess with your perception of distance, the sun can suddenly give you sunburns after minutes of exposure and one time we even had a dust storm roll by in the distance!" He exclaimed loudly and gesturing wildly with his hands.

"That has got to be some kind of weather control magic, right?" Lucy asked.

George shrugged. "Can't say I'm afraid. I am but a farmhand. I don't know anything about how you mages work."

"It definitely is. This is the first time I've heard of something on this scale, though." Gray commented.

"The user must either be a powerful mage then, or more than one Vulcan copied their magic. Why did the mission request not describe these events in full detail?" Erza asked. Her gaze suddenly intensified and focused on the villager, who raised his hands in defense.

"Back then we only thought the problem was the avalanche. The mountain never had one before so it was already suspicious, and by the time someone was already sent out to post the request in every guild hall possible, we saw another one go down the other side of it." Erza's gaze relaxed and she turned her head to look about as they entered the village.

"The food can wait a bit longer. Take us to elder Mathilda now."

* * *

"Welcome, welcome children! Please take a seat!" The old, diminutive woman croaked as they entered her room. Her house was slightly bigger than the others, as a sign of respect for the woman, George had explained, before leaving after he lead them here. All three of them looked about the room they were in only to see a bed which the woman was sitting on, with a short table next to it and a sizable carpet spreading out from underneath it. There were no chairs in sight.

"Uh, mam, there are no chairs here." Gray informed her. She narrowed her eyes, gazing upon the room.

"It would appear you're right young man. I'm afraid my eyesight isn't quite what it used to be." She replied, an apologetic note in her voice.

"It's fine elder Mathilda. We can stand." Erza stated.

"Oh no, no, I insist you have to at least sit on the carpet! My sense of self worth is not so inflated as to demand young ones to stand while I sit." The elder replied.

"Oh thank god, my knees are killing me." Lucy quietly whined, Gray nodding in agreement. Both paled when Erza turned and gave them a look.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" They chorused and very carefully did not collapse on the ground while Erza was still watching. The redhead in question turned back to the elder and very pointedly ignored the two of them crumpling to the ground like paper behind her.

"What can you tell us?" She asked politely.

"You are aware of our current situation, correct?"

"It was described to us in passing by George."

"Ah, that young man. He has a remarkable work ethic. Anyways, our troubles began around fifteen days ago. It was afternoon and everyone was going about their days as usual, when suddenly the clouds started gathering around the mountaintop. At first, we waved it off as a whimsy of nature, but minutes after the first avalanche came. The mountain has never once had one and so we caught by surprise. Thankfully we live _just_ far away from the base of the mountain for the snow to lose enough of it's momentum but they're only getting bigger and faster as time goes on. It still managed to devastate a few homes but thankfully they were empty at the moment. They'll have to live in other's houses for some time but as soon as you resolve the situation, we'll start building them new ones. Since then, not a day passes without at least two to four different weather events happening on or around Mount Vulcan. Unnaturally clear skies, rainfalls bigger or smaller, snow, lightning storms, sun, fog, you name it, it probably happened at least once in the past two weeks." The woman shook her head and took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Not a day passes where we don't fear for our lives. Some of these avalanches contain Vulcans, majority of them alive and all thankfully hurt bad enough to be finished of by an untrained man with a spear." Elder Mathilda leaned forward, her voice creaking like an old set of stairs.

"And they were all damaged in different ways. Some were bludgeoned, some seem to have been struck by lightning, most cut with wounds cauterized before they even had a chance to bleed or some combination of all three for some bigger ones."

She leaned back and considered the group in front of her for a while.

"We have no idea if whatever up there is friendly or not. Maybe the odd weather is caused by something else. Personally though, I believe that the one who is getting rid of all these Vulcans should keep at it. Back in my day, climbing the mountain as far as you could was a rite of passage for everyone here." She shook her head sadly. "After they moved in, it wasn't safe anymore. A real shame for our traditions to die off like this." She went silent once more, but then got an odd glint in her eye.

"Could you maybe make sure they're all gone before you go back home? I'll throw in the rest of my life savings on top of the quest reward. These beasts have had their numbers thinned enough that it shouldn't be that hard or unsafe." She paused, and her shoulders slumped. "Please." Her voice trembled a little.

"There's no guarantee we'll find them all." Erza gently informed her.

"Could you at least give it an honest try?" The woman's voice was hoarse, and she was tearing up a little. Erza gave her a small smile.

"You won't need to pay us extra for that. We'll eradicate any Blood Vulcans we come across tomorrow."

The woman gave the redhead a relieved, thankful smile.

"Thank you. Oh, and we should probably arrange for you all to have something to eat for you and a bed to sleep in. The day is slowly coming to an end." She pointed to the sun descending beyond the window of her room.

"We would be very grateful. There's five us in total but only we're here since our other two teammates dashed off looking for a restaurant."

The elder barked out laughter at that.

"They won't find any here. We're too small to have such establishments in our village. Anyway you should go find your friends, yes? In the meantime I'll arrange for everything else." Saying that she dropped off the bed and shooed them out of the house.

"I don't think we'll be able to get them all Erza." Gray said, shaking his head.

"We have to try!" Lucy argued. "Did you see how sad she was?"

"I'm not saying I'm against it. I'm just saying we shouldn't have let the old lady get her hopes up."

"That's why I refuse to take the money for it." Erza remarked. "Now let's go find Natsu and Happy. I'm feeling a bit peckish myself."

* * *

The day was beautiful, with birds singing in the distance as the sun shined brightly down at them from it's place on the cloudless sky.

"Aww man, my back is so sore." The fire mage complained as they walked out of the small house provided for them.

"Tell me about it." Gray muttered, rubbing his own spine, having taken off his shirt at some point during the breakfast, much to displeasure of everyone present.

"I'm pretty happy I didn't draw the short straw now." Lucy noted, looking at the boys.

"And _I'm_ pretty happy I was small enough to fit in on the free space on your bed!" Happy exclaimed loudly.

"And _I_ would be really happy if we focused on our task." Erza drawled out, making them squeak in terror.

"We'll be good!" All four of them shouted.

"Now, we should discuss our plan-" She started.

"Erza, look!" Happy yelled out, interrupting her and pointing with his right paw at the sky above. Everyone turned their heads upwards.

"The clouds..." Lucy muttered in disbelief.

"What the hell? The sky was empty moments ago..." whispered Gray, staring wide-eyed.

High up in the sky, more and more clouds started to swarm over the mountain top, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. They gathered and accumulated rapidly, their snow white color growing darker with each passing second. There was a brief moment when they all stood in silence, the only sound prevalent in their ears a distant rumbling in the clouds. The settlement grew silent, everyone awaiting what would happen next.

And they watched as a lightning bolt tore it's way free from the clouds and slammed into the side of the mountain that was facing the village. A small explosion of white followed and the sound of thunder reached their ears soon.

" _Avalanche!_ " Someone screamed and other voices echoed it as the villagers started running to the other side of the town hoping to outrun nature.

Erza was the first one to shake the bafflement off.

"We have to stop it before it destroys the homes!" She shouted over the chaos. Gray blinked and started running to meet the wall of slowly descending snow and ice, others following suit. Moments later they were on the edge of it and Gray formed his right hand into a fist and slammed it onto his left open palm, shouting.

" _Ice Make: Wall!"_

Ice erupted out of the earth, forming a few meter tall barrier shaped to contain the incoming snowslide. The rushing mass slammed into it with a loud bang and within a second, cracks were already forming.

"I'm not sure that's going to hold for long guys." Gray warned, turning towards his teammates.

"Then let's melt it before it has a chance to get through!" Natsu clasped his hands, fire enveloping them, before Happy grabbed him and lifted him upwards over the barrier with a cry of "Aye, aye captain!"

"That's a good idea! If there's too much water, I can just ask Aquarius to redirect it!" Lucy announced, brandishing said Celestial Spirit's key in her hand. Erza nodded and looked at ice mage.

" _Fire Dragon's Roar!_ " Natsu was already hard at work, if the sizzling sounds of snow melting to water and boiling away into steam were any clue.

"Be ready to reinforce the barrier if it looks like it's about to crack, Gray. I'm going to go help Natsu." She declared.

" _Requip: Flame Empress Armor!"_ The red haired girl glowed brightly for a second, then was suddenly donned in a set of orange, red and black gauntlets, greaves and a breastplate. In her right hand rested an unusually shaped sword of the same coloration. She crouched and jumped, neatly clearing the barrier in one leap.

" _Firewave!"_ She swung her blade midair, spewing a generous amount of flames from it. The spread of cracks slowed down a bit. She vanished from Lucy and Gray's line of sight a second later, having fallen down onto the slowly depleting snow.

" _Fire Dragon's Roar!"_ Somewhere out of sight Natsu was still exhaling flames like nobody's business, as evidenced by the explosions of steam every few seconds.

"Uh, How will I make it over to the other side?" Questioned Lucy, "Happy is already carrying Natsu."

" _Ice Make: Stairs_ " Gray gave her a small smile as a staircase extended out of the barrier, with hand rails attached to both sides.

"Thanks Gray!" Lucy called out over her shoulder, already rushing up the stairs, her Celestial Spirit key out. Reaching the top she saw that the water that hasn't evaporated yet was starting to form a big pond in the middle of all the snow, provided by the now contained snowslide. Erza was running on top of the non-melted snow, on the left side of the pond, flinging fire from her weapon every few steps or so, while Natsu was breathing more and more fire on the right half.

"Keep up the great work guys!" The blonde shouted, before kneeling down to put the golden key in her into contact with water.

" _Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"_ She shouted, the key starting to glow brightly as she did so. A second later, in a burst of light a blue haired mermaid appeared, her tail a shade or two darker. On her head was a headband, in her hands a cyan urn and on her face a _very_ nasty scowl.

" _Did you just summon me from a pond of melted snow?_ " The spirit's voice was low and threatening, causing Lucy to cringe.

"Uh, I'm sorry?" The blonde ventured, "Please, move the water away from the village?" She winced as Aquarius' glare intensified.

"Tch, fine. Don't you dare summon me again for a week." The mermaid turned and swung her urn, all of the water suddenly rising and shifting into a wave before making it's way to the plains, far from the village, slowly shrinking as it soaked into the ground. The leftover snow was quickly melted by the combined efforts of Erza and Natsu and joined the diminished wave off in the distance. Lucy, sighed in relief and sat down on the wall of ice idly watching it happen. A few moments later, her task complete, Aquarius gave her a stiff, curt nod and dismissed herself, disappearing in a flash of light identical to the one heralding her arrival.

"Good job everyone!" Erza called out, light surrounding her as she changed back into her usual set of armor. She gave them all a look and motioned for them to follow, turning around on her heel as she did so.

"Now, let's go scale that mountain and deal with our weather problem."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Pardon my French but Hooooly Fucking Shit, finally! This took way too long and it was at least partly my fault, since I've started and finished reading Worm in the timeframe between these chapters and read like twenty different fanfics, two of which had around or more than a million words. My head has also been swarmed with ideas for different Touhou fanfics and most of them seem really appealing, but I won't be focusing on them yet - and if I do it'll be because the whole things is basically written in my mind.**

 **Other than that, I've really got no excuse because to be honest I was procrastinating like a boss all over the stuff I'm writing and only recently gotten back to writing. Two thousand words last week and a thousand this one and I'm finally finished. I gave you guys some action this chapter but I know it's still not "The Good Stuff TM" that is Tenshi in Earthland.**

 **Anyway it's one A.M. and I'm really tired so let me just...**

 **TheHolyBlade - Thanks! I appreciate it.**

 **Yoshiki-909 - Something like that. Since on "our" earth, magic was dying out (and is still doing that only very slowly for the foreseeable future), it isn't all that much potent. It's still fairly powerful, but it simply doesn't quite match up to Ethernano which, Earthland is filled with to the brim. Indeed, it's actually a very important plot point that magic and Ethernano are not the same, even if they function the same way. Ethernano is less spiritual compared to Gensokyo's magic for example. And since it is more potent once Tenshi's magical reserves deplete, it's Ethernano that will step in, which is something her magic is working against right now and it might affect her in certain ways. But to say anything else would be spoilers! Well, more spoilers than I dropped now.**

 **Kamencolin, AsouShibata - It is the point where I can start to do fun stuff yes. Not much of it now, since they're barely past the Phantom Lord Arc. I don't think I actually mentioned that before, only alluded to it vaguely.**

 **862ian - The way it works as far as I'm aware (and what I will go with since it's plot related somewhat), is that to become a Celestial - and reach Bhava Agra in the process, you must achieve Nirvana, which is a state of an enlightenment upon which entering a person is freed from their desires and the cycle of reincarnation. In Touhou canon Celestials are still at danger of Shinigami, like Komachi who are obligated to try and reap their souls every once in a while. Celestials are just strong enough to fight them off every time, which is how they keep their immortality. _Unlike_ other Celestials, Tenshi did not achieve Nirvana, as she was taken to Heaven by her parents and bypassed that. As a result though, she's bored all the time since she really is a human child in a Celestial's body, her growth withheld by the keystone she's connected with. So that makes her a semi-immortal eternal brat who can never grow up! Lovely, ain't it?  
**

 **Now since I'm struggling to remain lucid I may have expressed something wrong in these replies which means you guys should take things here with a grain of salt. I'll fix it tomorrow if I have the time but for now I'm signing off.**

 **Bye, Bye!**

 **Edit: AHA! I knew I something wasn't right! I skipped out on adressing a review, I actually have a response to. Now to rectify my mistake,**

 **Cj145 - Thanks for your kind words! It's not that she cannot use her spellcards, it's that they're not actually beneficial to use here. Everyone in Gensokyo is bound by the Spellcard Rules, which Reimu put into place. Both sides benefit from them which is why they uphold them; humans don't die from youkai attacks (although that still happens, just much more rarely) as long as they don't go openly looking for trouble and youkai can sustain their existence off of the conflict and fear generated by them. Spellcards are specifically _non-lethal,_ in fact they have to be _fair_ (well fair enough. You know what I'm talking about if you've seen some of them), meaning it has to be _possible_ to be clear them. Will their bullets be evaded, though? That depends solely on the skill of your opponent. No one makes their bullets hurt much too, since that's bad form and people will start doing the same to you, and given that Spellcard Duels are the only way to settle things in Gensokyo without bloodshed, everyone plays ball. Except Seija, but she got her due when people started coming at her with the actually _unfair_ stuff. I suppose it's up to you to figure how far along she'd got in Impossible Spell Card, itemless or no. The point of this long-ass essay is that using spellcards here will be detrimental - They barely hurt so what if they're undodgeable? Earthland is not bound by the rules. That also means anyone from Gensokyo could go all out, quite possibly causing lots of casualties in the process. I mean, can you imagine the sort of carnage _Yuuka Kazami_ could go on, if provoked here, with no Rules? It wouldn't be pretty, but on the upside, they wouldn't have enough time to feel pain.**

 **Anyway! That was long! I hope I can get a new chapter out sooner but I'm not gonna promise anything.**

 **This was Whiskas, signing off, over.**


	4. Chapter 3: Mount Vulcan Arc

**Mount Vulcan Arc: Rescue**

"We're more than halfway up this mountain already and there's still no sight of those overgrown monkeys. Do you think our mystery weather person actually managed to wipe them all out?" Gray questioned, forming yet another staircase of ice to smooth over their climb.

"It's definitely a possibility, if somewhat unlikely. Regardless, we cannot let our guard down. One step in the wrong direction and..." Erza meaningfully gazed down the side of the mountain.

Lucy loudly gulped as she looked down, clutching the icy handrails tighter.

The village down below was long since gone from their collective vision, it's size no longer larger than an ant's tiny body from the distance, it's visibility not helped by the now snow white clouds remaining from the morning thunderstorm orbiting the mountain covering it occasionally.

"Yesterday, I took a whiff of a Vulcan body they had back in the village so I could smell them coming for us, but there's been nothing so far," Natsu announced "Even with the wind making it hard to tell half the time I still haven't sensed a single one yet."

"Good thinking Natsu." The redhead praised. "Still, we will continue on carefully. We may have much daylight left, but the path ahead is neither easy nor safe."

"Nor pleasant," Lucy muttered under her nose.

* * *

A few hours later, they found themselves taking a short break, staring at the mountain top, which was only a minute or two away.

"We'll be reaching the peak in minutes. Have you sensed any Vulcans yet Natsu?" Erza questioned.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "The wind is blowing from our direction, so it's hard to pick up anything – wait."

They all paused and looked at their pink haired companion as he straightened out and sniffed the air a couple of times.

"I can smell them. They arrived just now from a different direction if I had to guess and..." He paused, then grimaced. "There's also something that smells like human blood but not quite."

A dissonant cacophony of animalistic roars assaulted their ears before they had the time to react to Natsu's announcement. The wind started to pick up ever so slightly not more than seconds after while the clouds they left far below ceased their lazy journey around the mountain and dutifully began to ascend on some unseen command. The stone underneath their feet shifted. A small, youthful shout answered the infernal racket but it was considerably weaker, harder to hear. Pained.

"Move it! Now!" Erza ordered with a shout, already scaling the rocks. It only took a second before the others reacted, their leader's words shaking them out of their momentary stupor.

They renewed their climb with concern fueled gusto, but they weren't even half way there when a Vulcan went flying over their heads, howling in pained filled rage and clutching at it's chest, taking the short way down. They didn't even slow down to consider the beast's poor fate, increasing their tempo instead.

Erza was the first to reach the surprisingly flat mountaintop by a large margin but still paused for a second, blinking at the scene playing out before her.

A small, thin, blue haired figure was battling seven Blood Vulcans by itself, dodging and jumping away from their attacks, attempting to sneak in hits with their small red blade. And judging by the way some of their movements were more like the overly exaggerated staggering motions of a drunk rather than actual dodging she quickly concluded the person fighting must have been was badly hurt during their encounter and was rapidly approaching their limits. The human was currently facing away from her, and turning their head around rapidly in an attempt to keep every opponent in their field of vision but they were too spread out despite the small distance between them – at any given moment two of them were behind her back.

Wasting no more time, Erza rushed forward, drawing her sword, intending to strike down their mutual enemy. As she got closer, the scene grew became more detailed and she realized that the figure was a small girl, just before her teen years if she had to guess. Seven on one and the Vulcans were clearly intent on leveraging their combined might as a group by attacking from all sides without reprieve. She opened her mouth to shout a warning, seeing the one of the two Blood Vulcans behind the girl rushing forward, one of the massive arms raised. But before she had the chance to let out a single shout, the monkey-like creature struck. The child screamed in pain and went flying in Erza's direction, bouncing of the ground three fourths of the way to her and rolling the rest of the way there after hitting the ground again, ending up face upward. Her red sword seemingly winked out of existence mid fall to the ground. The redhead skidded to a halt in an instant, kneeling down next her.

After a quick inspection she sucked in her next breath. One of the child's eyes was swollen shut and there was a small trickle of blood dripping from her lip. The rest of her face was thankfully spared, but the same could not be said for the rest of her body, which was covered in a multitude of smaller bruises and cuts and that was only from what she could see which was not covered by her clothing, which she absently noticed was pretty although quite strange, is rather dirty. She seemed to have trouble breathing as well, if the way she was struggling to inhale air was anything to go by which was not surprising considering the hit she just took. Erza took less than a second to recognize the fact there was no way this was the first time this girl fought against these beasts. If the weather had been her doing… she has been withstanding their attacks for two weeks straight and most probably was the reason her team encountered no Vulcans on their way up themselves.

Erza was about to look up but stopped, realizing something odd. She could distinctly feel a complete lack of Ethernano within the girl's body. The redhead put her hands over the child's chest and tried to search for the magical particles inside her body but was only able to find some strange energy that seemed to be actively attempting to repel magical particles away from her body.

Finally Erza had looked up and turned her head backwards to see the boys' take the last steps in their climbs bringing them to this small plateau, Lucy being floated up by Happy behind them.

She slowly stood up over the unconscious girl's body and turned back towards the monkeys, stepping over her body and taking a protective stance, before pointing her sword on them, glaring hard.

"To assault a child in such a manner… unforgivable!"

Six Vulcans collectively sneered, some of them even started pounding their chests with their over sized fists in response, slowly spreading out in pairs of two. Erza only gritted her teeth, but didn't move forward, waiting for her guild mates to catch up to her. Few seconds later Lucy, Natsu and Gray were standing beside her, with Happy floating slightly behind.

"Erza! Is she still..."

"Yes," Erza interrupted Lucy's worried question with a curt nod. "Our main goal right now is to protect her from the enemy."

"Finally it's time to kick some monkey ass!" Natsu cheered, slamming his fist into an open hand, enveloping both in flames on impact.

Gray shook his head with a smirk, his coat and shirt suddenly gone, revealing his bare chest. He put his hands together and spoke chidingly.

"You better don't get the girl hurt by accident or else Erza will chop your head off."

"Don't worry about protecting her guys, I've got this!" Lucy announced, pulling a silver key off the metal band at her hip.

" _Open Gate of the Clock! Horologium!"_

In a burst of light a tall, brown grandfather clock appeared next to her. His mouth and eyes were above the clock face and he had a spacious glass case below it.

"Horologium, I need you to keep this girl safe," Lucy asked, glancing at the Vulcans.

"Of course, Lady Lucy," Saying this, his glass case swung open. "She will be safe within me." The blonde took little time gently picking up the hurt child and putting her inside, before closing the glass case.

"This does mean I have to sit this one out though, guys."

"It's alright. The three of us will be enough to defeat them." Erza stated, not taking her eyes of their still jeering opponents. No side has made an offensive move yet, waiting for the opportunity to strike.

And then, rain started to fall.

The clouds which have not stopped their ascent after beginning their journey upwards have now settled and started to release heavy rainfall. Within seconds everyone was soaked down to the bone. Lucy started to shiver and opened her mouth to speak-

A blinding flash of white light interrupted her as a lightning bolt came down from between the clouds, striking between the two groups. The stone of the mountain _exploded_ showering everyone with tiny pebbles and a pool of molten rock formed, a small cloud of steam appearing soon after as the super heated stone hissed from the rain falling on it.

Everyone took a step back in surprise, but Erza recovered first, running forward and shouting.

" _Requip: Heaven's Wheel!"_ Light swallowed her entire form before disappearing and revealing her in a silvery armor with a white skirt plated in it's upper part and wings seemingly made from blades. Swords appeared in the air around only an instant after her transformation was complete, flying towards the two Vulcans in the front of the pack.

Both of them reacted fast, bracing for impact, with one of them waving his hands around and conjuring a blue forcefield in front of himself. The first yelped as swords nicked at his body drawing blood while the second laughed at him, as the swords bounced of his barrier. Not even a second later, an angry Erza-shaped missile slammed into him, after breaking through his barrier instantly, smashing into it shoulder first before knocking him down to the ground and slicing at his chest with both of the swords in her hands.

"Hey! Leave some for us Erza!" Natsu yelled out with a huge smile on his face, following closely behind his hands already on fire.

" _Fire Dragon Iron Fist!_ "

He took on two of the Vulcans on the right, smashing his fist into the face of the one closest to him. The red beast howled, stumbling back and grasping at it's face in pain. Natsu wasted to time, puffing up his cheeks before exhaling a torrent of fire at it.

" _Fire Dragon's Roar!_ "

This time it was blown away, flying off the mountaintop's edge, arms still flailing wildly and screaming. Natsu turned towards the other Vulcan with an eager grin, only to get hit with a fireball the size of his body. The monkey monster was quick to cheer, falling on it's back and laughing, failing to notice the flames quickly being sucked into the pink haired teen's mouth. He patted his belly and let out a tiny belch, wiping his mouth as he did so.

"So, you think I'm just some average fire wizard who can't handle his own flame, huh?" He cracked his knuckles threateningly. "I'll teach you what it means to be a Fire Dragon Slayer yet pal." He leaped at the Vulcan who only just now realized something went horribly wrong.

" _Ice Make:_ _Hammer!"_ In the meantime Gray was not slacking off, having already smashed the first half of his corresponding pair into the ground in his first stroke. It's partner only glared, a white blue glow surrounding it's hands as it copied his magic. In them a pair of unwieldy, crude clubs made of ice appeared. Gray seeing his enemy's weapons couldn't help but scoff.

"You really are a subhuman monster, aren't you? No imagination; Only brute force."

The Vulcan snarled in response, rushing forward and attempting to smash him under the combined might of both it's weapons. Gray jumped backwards, watching as the ice crumbled after contact with the ground, broken by the sheer force of the blow.

"Can't even make it properly. I guess it shouldn't be a surprise." He shook his head, gathering magical power in his own hands quickly, creating an oversized, yet still intricately designed sword. He swung it horizontally and sent the Vulcan went flying off the edge same as some of it's brethren did previously, screaming in rage in his direction before disappearing from his sight.

"Seems like you shouldn't have been so concerned about these monkeys Erza. They weren't all that strong in the end."

The woman in question looked back at him, then looked towards Natsu, before gazing at the two creatures at her feet.

"There were seven."

Gray took a second to realize what she meant before gazing around himself, doing the math in his head in the process.

"I took down two, same as you and Natsu… Where's the last one?"

"Is it over already guys?" Lucy asked shivering slightly as she left her spirit's side and walked up to them, Happy floating above her.

"Can we get off this mountain already? I don't like the rain very much..."

The trio turned towards them and Gray opened his mouth to answer but Erza was first to say anything with her eyes widening, reaching out to their teammate with a scream.

" _Lucy! Behind you!_ "

The blonde's head snapped back as the stealth magic the Vulcan was using faltered, showing him to be already in mid swing with a jagged rock he was aiming at her head. Her hands raised instinctively to shield her face but it would be too late.

Everyone's vision went white once again as a lightning bolt lashed out from the heavens hitting the monster directly, killing it on the spot instantly. Lucy stumbled away from the body as it collapsed onto the ground into a slightly smoking heap, falling onto her backside, crawling away from it as far as she could, still looking at it and shaking.

Erza calmly looked at Gray who was staring back with wide eyes. "This is why they're so dangerous. You never know what magic they could have copied." She ran over to the blonde, changing her armor back to her usual in a burst of light and gently putting her arms around the girl. Everyone else quickly gathered around them, with Gray conjuring up a ceiling of ice above them.

"I thought lightning isn't supposed to strike the same place twice?" Natsu scratched at his head.

"That was me, she says," Horologium announced, walking up to them.

At those words everyone turned their heads to the Celestial Spirit. The girl inside was clutching at her back and breathing heavily but still managed to smile through the pain.

"You returned to consciousness quicker than I expected," Erza stated in surprise.

The girl's lips moved, her smile growing slightly before her face twisted in pain mid sentence.

"I'm tougher than I look, just so you kn-OW! She says," Horologium relayed, his tone raising correspondingly in pitch and volume.

Erza shook her head with a slight smile and spoke chidingly. "Still, you should rest. We won't be going down the mountain in this weather any way."

The blue haired girl blinked, only now seeming to notice the heavy rainfall outside. She turned her crimson eyes towards the sky, then stretched out a hand in the same direction, scrunched up her face and focused for a moment before snapping her fingers. She looked back to Erza said something and nodded.

"There. It should pass in a minute or two," The Celestial Spirit repeated.

And pass on it did. The clouds gradually rained less, turning white towards the end and dissipating into thin air. In the same time period, Lucy calmed down and was released from Erza's embrace and helped up by the boys.

"Impressive," The group's leader commented gazing up at the clear sky. "Now, how did you end up here?" Her voice was laden with curiosity.

The girl grimaced and looked away, eventually speaking up with Horologium repeating what she said.

"I… I was banished from Gensokyo because I was about to repeat something… well, something stupid I did sometime ago. That old hag didn't like the idea of me doing it again and she threw me out. When I arrived this was the place where I ended up. These stupid, overgrown monkeys have been at me ever since day one, hour one. I couldn't sleep without them coming up here… eventually I just stopped trying to." Horologium paused.

They stared as the girl looked back towards them, unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"There isn't anything to eat here. I could only drink water if I made it rain or snow but that just made them come here sooner. I… I just want to leave this place." The girl didn't quite breakdown at this moment, instead choosing to merely close her eyes and lean back. She did not start crying but her body started to shiver and shake soon after.

The group turned their heads to look at each other.

"We're taking her down the mountain," Erza stated as if it was fact. And with the tone she said it with, nobody was willing to fight her about it, even if they wanted to.

"Poor girl." Lucy's gaze was full of pity. "Wonder who is that old hag she mentioned. And what is that 'Gensokyo' place?"

"We can always ask her later for some details, like the banishment thing, when she calms down," Gray proposed turning his head towards her. "She's pretty tough for a kid. Starving for two weeks and barely any sleep, it's amazing she's still alive, even more so that she's in such good condition for it."

"Then it's decided. Lucy you can maintain Horologium's presence long enough for us to get down, correct?" Erza asked.

"I can manage having him summoned until we get down no problem, yes," The blonde confirmed.

"Good. Natsu-" Erza began but noticed the pink haired teen wasn't nearby, instead walking and sniffing the air every now and then. "-what are you doing?"

"I think I can smell something she dropped." He pointed in Horologium's general direction over his shoulder with his thumb. Erza blinked.

"Did you lose something up here during the fight?" She asked. The girl visibly took a moment to compose herself before replying. Horologium passed on the message again his tone taking on a sad note.

"…My hat. Iku gave it to me, she says." A single tear rolled halfway down her cheek before she wiped it off with a sniff.

"Is this the one you're talking about?" Natsu called out, holding out a simple black hat. It had two leaves miserably hanging off of it. She opened her eyes and brightened up a bit at it's sight before nodding. Natsu smiled and walked up, swinging Horologium's glass case open, squatting down and putting the hat over her head.

"Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet ya!" He held out a hand, a large grin on his face.

"I'm… Tenshi Hinanawi. Thank you." She shook his hand with a small smile of her own.

"What about the blade you dropped?" Erza asked. Tenshi looked back at her and held out her hand, a small cylinder appearing in it.

"The Sword of Hisou is bound to me. I can summon it whenever I want," She explained. The redhead nodded.

"Right. In any case, my name is Erza Scarlet. These are Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Happy. We are a team of wizards from the Fairy Tail Guild."

"So you're a group of Youkai then? And you're part of some organization? I've never heard of a Youkai Union," Tenshi stated, scrunching her face up in confusion.

"No... we're all humans here except for Happy," Lucy cleared up. "I've never heard the term Youkai before."

"Really?" Tenshi startled. "You have like… four humans who can use magic here?"

"We're only a smart part of our Guild, which is composed entirely of human mages. There are hundreds of Guilds bigger or smaller than ours scattered across the entirety of Fiore." Erza explained, an idea of Tenshi's origin slowly dawning upon her.

"Then you have like… thousands of magical humans..." Her eyes slowly widened.

"What's so surprising about it? What's a Youkai?" Gray questioned.

"The number of truly human magic users in Gensokyo… I could count them all on one hand," She paused. "A Youkai is a magical creature of fantastical origin. It's a catch all term; It encompasses Celestials, Gods, Magicians, Tsukogami, Demons and Devils and much, _much_ more."

"Truly human?" Lucy asked a bit unsettled.

"Long term magic exposure and research can lead to a human magician losing their humanity, willingly or not and becoming a Youkai themselves. It's not the only way to turn into a Youkai but it's the one that occurs the most."

"You're not human, are you?" Erza asked softly. Everyone turned their eyes towards her. The red headed woman didn't look to be upset, merely curious.

"No," Tenshi admitted after a long time. "I was born as one, however. A long time ago father and mother were seeking to attain enlightenment to become Celestials, and ascend to Heaven. When they finally did, they took me there with them," She closed her eyes. "I wish I chose to stay back then, but at least I managed to keep my humanity, if only partly, unlike them." She laughed, but it rung hollow. After a few seconds she finished.

"Bhava Agra isn't what it's cracked up to be from a human perspective."

No one knew what to say after that for a while. After some time Erza broke the silence.

"We should start going down, so we can reach the foot of the mountain before night falls."

There was a general murmur of agreement from all parties and soon enough they were trekking down the rough rock.

A few minutes later Gray raced back up after someone reminded him he left his clothes up top.

* * *

"-and that's why the shrine maiden forced the Spell Card System onto everyone," Tenshi finished from her place on Erza's shoulders. She was offered a piggyback ride by her after complaining that Horologium's inside was really cramped and everyone noticed her slowly growing restless.

"That's crazy. You're telling me that a goddess of some demon dimension decided Gensokyo was a perfect tourist spot for her people? Everyone in close proximity to that place has to be crazy I swear," Gray complained, his chest bare again.

"Yeah, I've heard some think the unofficial motto of Gensokyo is _'common sense only holds you back'_ or something like that."

"I'm still concerned about the human village," Lucy interjected. "What if the Youkai launch some massive attack against it?"

"That would never happen and even if, it wouldn't succeed," Tenshi denied. "Youkai need human belief or else they disappear, remember? At most it may be some smaller ones driven insane by a full moon or something. Smarter Youkai wouldn't do it and even if they did, Reimu and Marisa would beat them back. They're pretty strong."

"Also, I have to admit, I'm pretty curious about your weather control. If you needed the rain to drink why summon dust storms?" The blonde asked.

"Ah, ha ha…" Tenshi scratched her head, her cheeks reddening a bit in embarrassment. "Well I can't actually do that by myself. I have to do that by channeling my magic through Hisou and the way it works is confusing. Iku explained to me that every person has a different temperament or personality if you will, and Hisou changes the weather according to an individual's temperament. The problem is that Hisou tries to change the weather according to my personality but I'm it's master so it has to obey me too. So those two things always come into conflict, especially since 'my weather' is completely random." She finished with a flush.

"That sounds... inconvenient," Gray noted.

"It is," She grumbled. "So I rely on my ability of earth manipulation instead." Gray raised an eyebrow at that.

"Wouldn't it be easier to say earth magic instead?"

"That wouldn't be entirely accurate. Everyone in Gensokyo has an ability of their own which they utilize with magic but it doesn't really qualify as a typical spell a magician would or even could use," She explained. "People who actually studied magic and can cast spells outside the Spell Card Duels are far and few between. Youkai generally rely on pure force, it's mainly the Magicians who know how to do spells. I myself don't actually know any," She admitted.

"Really? I could try to teach you a bit of Ice Make, if you'd like," Gray offered casually.

"I wouldn't take him up on that, unless you wanna strip down everywhere like popsicle himself," Natsu tittered.

"At least I don't destroy half of every town I go to on a quest knucklehead," Gray growled.

They both tensed.

"We're here," Erza interrupted before they could escalate their argument further. They were at base of the mountain now, the village before them thankfully in the same state as they left it. They were quickly spotted by some of the villagers milling about, and soon enough, a crowd of people was gathered, awaiting them to cross the flat plane between the village and the mountain. When they finally reached them the waiting group was visibly excited and before they could say anything Erza loudly announced.

"We solved the problem that caused the avalanches. There will be no more unnatural weather anomalies on Vulcan Mountain!"

The gathered people instantly broke into cheer, many hugging their fellows and some even starting to dance. The wizard team was instantly besieged by the remaining people who clearly wanted to ask some questions about what they've encountered. Before they could ask any however, elder Mathilda's creaky voice pierced through the racket of the crowd.

"Now, now children, I'm sure these five…" She squinted, looking at Tenshi who was suddenly rather pale and stiff. "These six are very tired after the whole ordeal. Let them rest wouldn't you? Oh, and you six come along. We have to talk about your promised payment of course."

The villagers reluctantly parted in response but still thanked the group for solving the problem. The elder waited patiently before motioning them to follow as she started to slow move to her home.

"Thank you elder Mathilda. May I ask why you-" Erza's question was interrupted by the elder.

"Did that? While I may be old, I'd like to believe I've not gone senile yet, my dearie. There's only one reason why your group would come down with a plus one after all, and I don't believe the townspeople would look favorably upon her right now, no matter how valid the reason is." She shook her head sadly. "Maybe in a few months when the wounds have been healed by time, but not now."

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know there was a-" Tenshi croaked out. Erza grasped her legs a bit tighter when the girl swayed backwards a bit.

"That doesn't matter now, dearie. You've done it, yes, but if they brought you down here not as prisoner, but as a child, you can't be that bad after all."

"Is this why told us not to say anything about the cause Erza?" Lucy asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. It is not her fault for landing on top of the mountain specifically, nor for defending herself against the beasts that came after her," She explained. "Besides we have to stay the night here, and I'd rather not have everyone look upon her with hostility until we leave."

"So you're taking her with you, hmm?" Mathilda frowned, as she turned to the right and continued walking now in a straight line towards her home. "I suppose that is the wisest choice in this situation."

"Wait, you want to take me with you to Magnolia?" Tenshi asked, confused leaning down and facing Erza upside down. "But I thought your quest was to solve the avalanches."

"It was, yes." Erza nodded, keeping her eyes locked with the child. "But as I understand it, you were stranded here and have nowhere else to go, until you find your home again. Unless you believe you have better chances to find it by starting from here or simply don't want to have anything else to do with us, we can take you to Magnolia or drop you off at any town on the path prior to arriving." The redhead answered.

"No, I just… didn't think you'd help me after what I did." She folded her arms and looked away uncomfortably.

"Why wouldn't we?" Natsu asked confused. "You said you were thrown here by that hag so it's her fault right?"

"I suppose…" She quietened down and continued stared off in the distance. By then, they've reached the elder's house and she gently swung open the door. They've entered her room again, and this time there were four chairs present. Mathilda proceeded to sit down on her bed once again and patted the space next to her, looking meaningfully at Tenshi.

"But, I'm all bloody and my clothes are dirty..."

"You've been up on that mountain for two weeks dearie. I think your comfort is a bit more important than mine at the current moment." She waved for her to come closer and Tenshi reluctantly did so. The others have already taken their seats with Happy sitting down on Natsu's lap.

"About the payment. We will give you the Jewels for the task tomorrow morning when you're about to leave so you don't need to lug around a sack of it before you leave. And the money for the Vulcan extermination-"

"We won't take any Jewels for getting rid off the Blood Vulcans," Erza interrupted her. "We managed to exterminate seven while there and Tenshi doubtlessly got rid off countless more but truth be told, we simply have no way to be sure with the people we have here."

Mathilda frowned deeply.

"I see… I suppose a few might have sequestered themselves away off in some deep cave." She shook her head. "Crafty bastards. Still, you'll get the full prize for stopping the snow."

Erza opened her mouth to speak.

"No, I won't be hearing anything about letting the village keep any part of it so we can play for a mission to get rid of the rest of them."

Erza closed her mouth.

"Good work has to be rewarded. We can still afford a more through search and extermination. Now about your rooms-" She was interrupted by a loud snore. Everyone looked to her side to find Tenshi splayed out on the bed, sleeping soundly. A smile grew on Mathilda's face and she patted Tenshi gently on the head.

"The same as before. Breakfast as well. Go now, young ones should rest at good hours or they'll be sleeping it off midday."

"Thank you, elder Mathilda." Erza said, scooping up the blue haired child into her hands slowly, as to not wake her. The group left shortly after, wishing the old woman goodnight.

This night, the beds belonged to Tenshi, who was assigned hers automatically by their leader and the leader herself when she drew the long straw again tonight. Lucy joined the boys on the floor in dread of her back tomorrow, with Happy escaping the same fate by virtue of fitting on the same bed as Tenshi.

In the morning, they were seen out of the village by it's still cheerful inhabitants and Tenshi found herself seated on Erza's shoulders again.

"So you decided you're coming with us?" Natsu asked, stretching out his sore back.

"Well, it sounds like the best option for me. If your guild is anything like you've described it, it can't be a bad choice," The girl answered earnestly.

"Awesome!" He slammed a fist into an open hand, creating a brief explosion of flame. "Then we're going back to Fairy Tail!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: It is done! The chapter is finished, with the majority of it being done in the last two weeks because I'm finally after finals week! I'm mostly satisfied with how it turned out but there's still some clunkiness for me to cringe at, like the leaving part which is super short since I just wanted to be _done_ with it so I can work on the next chapter and my other stuff.**

 **I have also decided to change the way chapters are titled! Now this is probably start being really inconvenient when this fic gets bigger, but I checked some time ago and some of the names for future Arcs just won't fit if I try to put both the Arc and the Chapter title in the list where the chapters are so I decided to change the way stuff is to "Chapter X: XXX Arc" and will put the individual chapter names into the chapters themselves. I'll change it back if you guys want the old version back, since your comfort is sorta more important than mine in this case but I think I'll stick to chapter names in the chapters themselves.**

 **God, I hate typing the same few words over and over like that.**

 **As a smaller thing did you know that the total word count of chapter 2 is 4203 words but if you take out Author's Notes it's 3272? I feel sort of bad about that since it feels to me like I'm just artificially inflating the word count of this fic. For the more curious souls this chapter has 5398 words, according to Libre Office, while this note is 426 words long, bringing it to a total of 5824.**

 **Now this time there's only two reviews so review responses aren't gonna be long.**

 **Shotgun Goddess - It does indeed! I have no plans that involve the death of this fic. I get distracted sometimes by other concepts that I'll be _definitely_ following up on in the future and it takes me a couple of days to get out of the funk when I focus on it. A Mahou Shoujo Touhou fic concept has been haunting me for months now and I cave in sometimes and focus on that setting for a while but I always come back to this, I swear!**

 **TheHolyBlade - My pleasure dear reader! I hope you like this one too!**

 **I don't have much else to say, and I won't promise the next chapter will arrive soon but I have high hopes.**

 **Farewell, Whiskas.**


	5. Update Notice

First of all, let me apologize.

Alright now of the first sentence filled you with dread because your first thought was "it's dead", you can breathe a sigh of relief. This thing is still live and not quite kicking, although there's valid reasons for that.

First of all, Summer. June and July weren't kind to me, being a whirlwind of going from university to university to apply, my parents putting pressure on me to take a job for the summer and wild gaming nights with my friends. I dropped the ball there, thinking "I'll do it tomorrow" was a daily thing. Not just for writing mind you, I kept putting off the job thing as well. I still managed to write a little less than, oh, about half of it and then got myself stuck on an awkward part. You'll probably see it when it's finally ready.

Second of all, August.

 _Fuck August._

Apologies to anyone named August reading this.

This lil' bitch had me going to the dentist to finish fixing my teeth. I wore dental braces a few years back and my wisdom teeth were threatening the mess up what was fixed. I was also told in uncertain terms that I will get the last two of them removed in the same visit. Remember when I mentioned I got one removed back when I released Chapter 1? Yeah it was like that but way worse. Hard to breathe, hard to sleep, hard to think because of the pain.

I also heard back from the two universities I applied to. Didn't manage to land a spot in the better one which is a real shame, since I'm told there's a real difference.

Also complete and total lack of motivation to write. It jumped on my back and started dragging me by my legs to a pit of "Not even tomorrow, I just don't feel like it". I got back over it for two days when I spawned PRT Threat Assessment Files and lapsed back immediately afterwards.

Fuck that month.

(My timeline might be a bit wonky here. My memory isn't well for this kind of thing)

Then in September I finally got all the papers I needed to work at the fast food I got a response back from. Those neat papers that tell you I'm not a danger to society when working with food.

So I started on that. It's pretty okay, I guess. If you get used to the pain from standing/walking all around for eight hours straight. The people are nice. Around that time I realized that I should really _get of my fucking ass and write_.

October went by and things got a _little_ complicated. Turns out it's real fucking hard to manage both university and a job. I realized my mistake. My hubris.

And with November, here we are. No moment of respite in sight.

This is were I tell you that I have _some_ of the next chapter written out. It really hurts to come out the blue and not have an apology lined up with a gift, but I just _can't do it_. I finally decided that saying something is better than staying silent. Is it something I like saying and you hearing? Perhaps not. But it needs to be said.

So it is with a _heavy_ heart I announce that Fairy Tail's Celestial is on hiatus up until I get my life back in order.

I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to _acknowledge_ I have to do this. But here we are.

This doesn't mean I won't be writing at all for all this time, but what I'll be writing will probably be smaller. One-shots that I can write and not have to continue because I can't put time into that right now.

Now, for the review responding I was… honestly _aching_ to do. If only to let people know I wasn't dead.

ChimaTigon – That's… debatable. Depends on your meaning of "hear from". Two months ago I'd have been coy and answered cryptically, but it doesn't feel right now. Gensokyo will in fact still be relevant but perhaps not in the way you think. There will be very occasional updates on it which will correlate to certain events happening in the future. You will hear about what's happening there, oh, about six times. Kind off. It's hard to explain because that would be actual spoilers. The kind I'm not willing to indulge in. Also the Epilogue (And isn't that far away holy fuck) will have a lot more on the topic.

Kamencolin – Now you see, the situation is not wholly explained yet. Also as much as they can act as comic relief in the source material sometimes, Natsu and the gang are actually competent and intelligent people, even if not so powerful at this moment. There's minor (though it appears major) drama coming up but it's supposed to be like just in literally the next chapter and the one after that. It's hard to explain without spoilers but it's a thing I need to establish for future events, even if it's awkward. Afterwards it's back to the regularly scheduled shounen manga ass-kicking. For some time any way. The Tower of Heaven will be interesting, if only because I'll be able to reveal my hand and some spoilers become, not quite spoilers and thus can be mentioned. Also there will be some original arcs because I need the _time_ for character development and some of the Filler arcs while useful for that purpose, I'd hesitate to touch with a ten foot pole.

Also fuck Edolas and it being canon. I never like it canon or in other fics and it always feels like a slog. Can't wait for that :V

several authors – **Awkward laughter**

Yeah, about keeping that up…

I never really had an update schedule. I'm too fucking lazy to follow it. My lack of motivation for doing things is actually really detrimental in my day to day real life. Though if I had to describe I'd say it's something like

1\. Don't write anything for a few days/weeks. (Keeping the word document in which I'm writing is a must, even if I don't touch it at all.)

2\. Spend all that time thinking what cool scenes I could write. Lose some of the ideas because there's nothing to write them down on.

3\. Get distracted, _all the time_ , by different concepts. Seriously I have ideas for a few quests and at least fifteen different fics, like two original ideas which could be novels that I think would sell moderately well. Three of these fics have a great deal of world building in them already. (By my standards, at least)

4\. Binge write for one or two days for several hours. Write approximately half or even all of a chapter in that time.

5\. Repeat from step one up until something is produced. Eagerly await fan response. Enjoy reading fan response. Feel like writing faster to start a positive cycle of being encouraged and writing faster in turn for more encouragement.

6\. My depression acts up.

7\. Cycle repeats.

Something like this, I suppose.

ChimaTigon – Yes, she is! Though she had more motivations than just punishment in mind here. But that's real endgame stuff.

And so this update ends. I'm sorry I have nothing. I won't make promises because I can't even keep a promise I make to myself (because of the lazy of course).

Be seeing you, hopefully soon.

-Whiskas


End file.
